sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Michiru Kaiō
Michiru Kaiō (jap. 海王みちる Kaiō Michiru) – bohaterka anime i mangi Czarodziejka z Księżyca stworzonej przez Naoko Takeuchi. Jest prawdziwą tożsamością Czarodziejki z Neptuna. Jest też jedną z czterech Czarodziejek Zewnętrznego Układu Słonecznego. Dane osobowe * Znak zodiaku: Ryby * Włosy: Morska zieleń * Oczy: Niebieskie * Ulubiony przedmiot: Muzyka * Ulubiony kolor: Morski * Ulubiona potrawa: Sashimi * Hobby: Zbieranie kosmetyków, gra na skrzypcach, pływanie, malowanie * Koszmar: Węże morskie * Siła: Gra na skrzypcach i malarstwo * Marzenie: Zostać skrzypaczką Charakterystyka right|220px|Michiru Kaio (anime) Formalnie przedstawiona jest w serii SM S w odc. 90 jako Czarodziejka z Neptuna, choć jej sylwetka pojawia się obok Sailor Uranus w ostatnim odcinku serii SM R. Michiru uczęszcza do pierwszej klasy szkoły średniej Mugen Gakuen (bardzo ekskluzywnej uczelni). Michiru jest bardzo uprzejmą osobą o spokojnym charakterze. Ona nie lubi być traktowaną protekcjonalnie, nawet jeśli nie tego robienie zraniłoby jej uczucia. Tłumaczone jest to tym, że jest sympatyczna, ale nie bardzo towarzyska. Michiru jest również elegancka, delikatna i wyrafinowana. Jest wyraźnie inteligentna, a objawia się to zazwyczaj poprzez sztukę i muzykę. Usagi (dla której to spostrzeżenie jest szczególnie istotne) powiedziała kiedyś, że Michiru była idealnym przykładem księżniczki. Michiru uczęszcza do Mugen Gakuen z Haruką (i młodszą Hotaru Tomoe), kiedy jest przedstawiona po raz pierwszy. W mandze po tym jak jej szkoła zostaje zniszczona, ona i Haruka później uczęszczają do tej samej szkoły co Usagi i inne dziewczyny. Nie jest wymienione gdzie idą po tym w anime. Zarówno w mandze jak i w anime pokazany jest romantyczny związek Michiru z Haruką. W anime flirtuje z Seiyą, prosząc go, aby jej pomógł rozpiąć suknię. Powoduje to atak zazdrości Haruki. Jej zamiarem poznanie motywów jego działania ze strachu, że jest on zagrożeniem dla naszej planetyOdcinek 180. Nie zdarza się to w mandze, gdzie Seiya jest zawsze kobietą i gra wiele mniejszą rolę. Michiru jest bardzo utalentowana artystycznie i jest najbardziej związana ze sztuką ze wszystkich postaci. Potrafi grać na skrzypcach, pływać i malować; ze wszystkich swoich umiejętności jej najbardziej ceniona jest gra na skrzypcach, co jest także jej największym marzeniemTom 10, tylna okładka. Lubi wszystkie zajęcia, zwłaszcza muzykę, należy do klubu muzycznego i pływackiegoTom 16, Akt 43. W mandze kolekcjonuje kosmetyki, w anime uwielbia pływać, często przy używając wody jako sposób na relaks. Jej ulubioną potrawą jest sashimi, a jej ulubionym kolorem jest morskiTom 10, tylna okładka. Najwcześniejsze wspomnienie w jakim się pojawia Michiru to jej pierwsze spotkanie z Haruką podczas zawodów, w których przyszła Sailor Uranus brała udział. Michiru chciała ostrzec Harukę przed jej przeznaczeniem, lecz nie udało jej się i Haruka została Sailor Senshi. Jest z nią w bliskiej relacjiW mandze, co potwierdziła autorka, są lesbijkami i są parą. W anime, choć łączy je bliska relacja, nie jest to powiedziane wprost.. thumb|143px|Michiru Kaio (Sera Myu) thumb|151px|Sailor Neptune (anime) Postacie Czarodziejka z Neptuna :Patrz osobny artykuł. Princess Neptune Jeszcze za czasów Księżycowego Królestwa Sailor Neptune była Księżniczką na swym zamku Triton Castle. thumb|right|250 px|Prawdopodobnie Princess Neptune (anime) thumb|250 px|right|Princess Neptune (manga) Aktorki *W musicalach Sera Myu w jej rolę wcielały się: :*Kaoru Sakamoto :*Chikage Tomita :*Miyuki Fuji :*Hiroko Tahara :*Sara Shimada :*Yuhka Asami :*Tomoko Inami :*Takayo Oyama Etymologia imienia W języku japońskim planeta Neptun nosi nazwę Kaiōsei (jap. 海王星): pierwsze dwa znaki kanji znaczą „król morza”, a trzeci wskazuje na obiekt astronomiczny. Również według rzymskiej mitologii Neptun był bogiem wody i morza, dlatego też na nim oparte są moce Sailor Neptune. Jej pełne imię tłumaczy się jako „Wznoszący się Król Oceanu”. : 海王 (Kaiō) – Władca mórz/oceanów : みちる (Michiru) – być pełnym (czasownik)/dorastać, dojrzewać (czasownik); ponieważ nie ma kanji, można to różnie interpretować Przypisy Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Outer Senshi Kategoria:Postacie z mangi Kategoria:Princess of the Solar System